


carta a las estrellas

by nitasafeplace (mikytak)



Series: pedacitos de irenés [1]
Category: Irenés, Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/nitasafeplace
Summary: Alguien ha morido.
Relationships: Irene Montero/Inés Arrimadas
Series: pedacitos de irenés [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678519
Kudos: 2





	carta a las estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Son las 4 de la mañana y estamos de cuarentena así que así estamos =D

Èlia cogía la mano de su mamá mientras la gente le daba la mano, algunos, como su tita Gara se agachaban y le daban el pésame, aunque ella no recibía nada, sus hermanos estaban fuera sentados en el columpio, pero no se columpiaban y ellos les encantaba el columpio, siempre competían a ver quién llegaba a las nubes. Su tía Lidia abrazó a mamá y le dijo a Èlia que se fuera con ella, que iban al jardín a jugar con sus hermanos, pero Èlia no quería dejar a mamá sola, mamá se agachó y sonrió.

_ “Ve con tus hermanos, mamá se quedará aquí con la tita Ione, tranquila” _ y Èlia abrazó a su mamá y fue al jardín a jugar.

La mamà de Èlia, Irene, fue al baño, se sentó y cerró los ojos, a los cinco segundo alguien picó la puerta 

_ “Irene, ¿estás bien? llevas un buen rato ahí?” _

Irene abrió la puerta e Ione entró, se agachó y cogió sus manos. 

_ “No sé… No sé cómo haré esto” _ dijo Irene con la poca voz que le quedaba. 

_ “Tú pídemelo y echo a todo el mundo”  _

_ “No… Con esto puedo lidiar, dar la mano a la gente y aceptar sus condolencias, con esto  _

_ puedo, pero Ione”  _

Y fue entonces cuando se rompió, no se había permitido romperse antes, no podía ser vulnerable y frágil, no delante de su pequeños. 

_ “La odio tanto Ione, pero tanto” _

_ “Irene…” _

_ “No, de verdad, la odio tanto. Ione, me prometió.”  _ Las lágrimas volvían a ser protagonistas 

mientras Irene intentaba ordenar sus palabras.  _ “Me prometió que seríamos eternas. Eternas Ione. Y ya no está. Ya no está, ya no está, ya no está…”  _ Y en cada sílaba Irene perdía la voz, el aliento y las lágrimas.

La casa se había vaciado, tan sólo quedaba la familia, la escogida, la de sangre se había ido a descansar, Pablo había acostado a las criaturas, y los mayores estaban en el salón, chimenea encendida y birra en mano, recordando a quien habían perdido y no existía mejor manera que contando las anécdotas que jamás saldrían en su biografía y de fondo su Playlist, con canciones de la banda sonora de su vida, desde Extremoduro, hasta la canción  que bailó lento en su boda, pasando por las nanas de la pequeña Èlia.

La familia también se fue, pese insistir en quedarse y hacer una pequeña fiesta de pijamas de las suyas, pero Irene les echó de su casa, repitiendo que tenían un país que gobernar al día siguiente. Y se quedó sola. Las criaturas estaban en la habitación de Èlia, ninguno de los cuatro quería dormir solo, Irene les observaba a través del móvil y decidió ponerse a escribir.

_ “Querida Señora Arrimadas, _

_ No sé porque le escribo esta carta, sabiendo que usted jamás la leerá, que jamás recibiré una respuesta. No te lo perdonaré jamás Inés Arrimadas, jamás.  _

_ Quiero odiarte, no sabes cuanto, pero no me dejas.  _

_ Me mentiste Arrimadas, dijiste que seríamos para siempre, _

_ que podríamos con todo.  _

_ Que seríamos una película de mierda, nosotras contra el mundo. _

_ Pero rompiste la promesa,  _

_ no podemos ser eternas si estás bajo tierra. _

_ Me has roto Inés, y joder no puedes romperme, _

_ tú no. _

_ Me has roto y necesito que me arregles,  _

_ porque veo tu sonrisa cada mañana _

_ pidiéndome un colacao con galletas, _

_ y no puedo dárselas sin hacerme pedazos. _

_ Y no puedo romperme porque me necesitan entera, _

_ y me has roto. _

_ No sé porqué te escribo pero Inés, no me veo capaz de seguir sin ti, y esto no puede ser. No me veo despertándome sin tu pelo en la boca y casi cayéndome de la cama, cama en la que no duermo porque me ahogo en ella, se me hace gigante. No me veo ni siquiera durmiendo, y eso que teniéndote de compañera aquello era casi imposible, con tus pies congelados. No me veo durmiendo porque no he dormido Inés, te robaron la vida y a mi me robaste el sueño. No me veo haciendo muchas cosas sin tenerte a mi lado, pero donde sí soy totalmente ciega, donde no me imagino sin ti, es con nuestros bichos. Inés no me veo en cada cumpleaño sin ti, no me veo en Navidad con sus ojos brillando de la ilusión y no ver los tuyos igual de emocionados, no me veo sin mi compañera de cuentos, no me veo poniendo todas las voces a los personajes de “Los tres cerditos”. Inés no me veo cuidándonos sin ti. No me veo de vuelta al ginecólogo si no es tu mano, no me veo conociendo esta nueva alegría sin cogerte de la mano.  _

_ Inés te has ido demasiado pronto, pero espero que estés donde estés pienses en nosotras, porque aquí abajo jamás te olvidaremos. Ni siquiera el bichín que está en camino, a quien no tuviste tiempo de conocer. _

_ Te amo, y aunque rompiste nuestra promesa, espero volver a verte para que la retomes. _

_ P.D: Le he dicho a Èlia que estás en las estrellas, dice que se hará astronauta para poderte visitar.” _

Cogió la hoja, se fue hacia el jardín y prendió fuego a su carta.

Aquella noche, después de tres, que se hicieron eternas, sin dormir, Irene se coló en la habitación de Èlia, besó las cuatro cabezas que roncaban y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo. 

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que bailan lento puede ser cualquiera que queráis, en mi cabeza era "Porque queramos vernos" de Vanesa Martín.


End file.
